


Just Between the Two of Us

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: Request: could you write something with josh where you’re dating but in secret for some reason (idk maybe you work on their tour or something) and it’s like lowkey angsty but with a fluffy ending if that makes sense ??You are one of Greta Van Fleet's personal assistants and Josh finally builds up the courage to ask you out.





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this is part one of two because I got carried away with establishing the relationship. This is just a fluffy thing. It's definitely not the most realistic scenario but I had fun writing it anyway. Stay tuned for a little bit of angst in part two, plus a lovely fluffy ending.
> 
> Also, sorry my writing is so shit.

Your average day consisted of going on food and coffee runs, making sure dressing room riders were being taken care of and generally babysitting; ensuring that the band were behaving and showing up to appointments and events on time - at the very least. Being one of Greta Van Fleet’s personal assistants could be a bit of an ordeal but you loved every minute. Plus, you got to see your favourite band perform every other night. It was pretty special. Not to mention the friendships you developed with your bosses. At this point, they treated you like family and they let you get away with more than your average employer. If you were sick, they’d let you rest on the bus or in your hotel room. If you were having a bad mental health day, they wouldn’t push you too hard and give you lots of love and cuddles. You really had the best job; you were so grateful.

Hanging out with the band in their dressing room, before their show, wasn’t unusual. There was a beautiful spread of food and drink that you all had been happily digging into. The boys were in the middle of a jam session but you had zoned out, scrolling through your emails; your feet resting on the coffee table. Josh was sitting next to you, albeit on the other side of the couch, but his vocalising had quietened. You looked up from your phone, to Jake, Danny and Sam who were sitting on the couch opposite you, still playing their guitars. You whipped your head around to look at Josh. He was looking at you but he quickly averted his gaze when you caught him.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Nothing. Just tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night; adrenaline, y’know?”  
You nodded, noticing the bags under his eyes. “Top tip from me: naps.”  
“Wow… that’s a great tip. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” His words dripped with sarcasm.  
“Alright, no need for sass. Go take a nap now; it’ll help, I promise.” It was like talking to a child. Josh just pouted and rested his elbow on the couch arm, supporting his head in his hand. His eyes fluttered closed. A power nap is good enough, you thought.

-

That evening, Josh delivered his best performance on the tour by far. His vocals were clear and crisp; experimenting with different runs and riffs. He had more energy to run up and down the width of the stage, too; acknowledging each section of the audience. It was breathtaking. Josh made every single audience member feel involved, not to mention safe and free to be who they were in the moment. You were watching from the wings and you couldn’t help but notice that he kept glancing over at you.  
When the boys had finished their encore, they said their thank you’s and left the stage. You were clapping and cheering along with everyone else when you realised that Josh was making a beeline straight towards you with a massive toothy grin. He grabbed you by your shoulders, looked directly into your eyes, then all over your face and hugged you tightly. You wrapped your arms around his waist and squeezed just as tight.

You had already packed away the boys things on the bus right before they went on stage, so, there was no dawdling; just straight from the stage to the bus. The energy was electric, they were all buzzing. You headed into the restroom, washed away the make up on your face and got changed into your pyjamas; a plain pair of black leggings and an old Greta Van Fleet tee the boys gave you at the beginning of the tour. As you padded back out into the living area, Jake was wide eyed, animatedly praising Josh.  
“You killed it tonight!” He seemed genuinely in awe. “You need to keep incorporating those vocals, you sounded incredible.”  
“Yeah, well, I have y/n to thank. Fucking naps, man.” Josh pointed at you, shaking his head and smiling.  
“What did I tell you? You’ll never doubt me again. Anyway, you guys can stay up if you want but I am getting some well deserved rest. Night, guys.” You gave a small wave while the boys chorused their goodnight’s and you tucked yourself away into your bottom bunk.

-

A few hours later, you were woken up by a thump next to your bunk and then footsteps. One of the boys must have gotten up to get water. Probably Jake or Josh because they insisted on taking the top bunks. You put it out of your mind and closed your eyes again, waiting to fall back to sleep.

Just as you felt yourself drift off, another noise woke you up. _That’s it_, you thought, ripping your curtain open and swinging your legs out of your bunk and making your way into the living area. You stopped in your tracks when you saw Josh as he sat at the table; dim, yellow lighting washed over him.  
“Josh,” you began sleepily, “what are you doing up?”  
“Jesus, you scared me.” He clutched his chest. “Make some noise and announce yourself next time!” He whisper-yelled.  
You shushed him, “Keep it down, you’ll wake the others! You already woke me up.” Josh watched you walk towards him and slide into the seat opposite. His arms rested on the table and he was clutching a glass of water between his hands; as you had predicted.  
“Sorry. I got thirsty. Nice hair, by the way.” Josh smirked at you as he took a sip.  
You shook your bed hair out with your hands. “Thanks. It’s the new, hip, trendy style… I think it’ll catch on.” You joked and he beamed a grin at you. There was a comfortable silence, then. You moved closer to the window and brought your feet up to sit in a basket position. Josh did the same and you both watched the world pass by for a while, feeling yourself zone out. You were still really tired.

Josh cleared his throat and it brought you out of your sleepy haze. He got up, washed his empty glass and walked back over to sit next you. He started tapping on the table and you felt a weird build up of nervous energy; suddenly wide awake.  
“Thanks, again, for helping me out yesterday.” Josh spoke gently.  
“It’s literally my job to help but okay.” You tried to catch his eye but he was staring at his hands, tapping out a rhythm with his fingertips. You covered his fidgeting hands with your own and he let out a long sigh.  
“Alright. I’m just going to say this now. If I don’t now, I never will.” Josh moved your hands from his, took them in his own and twisted his body to face you with his left leg fully on the seat and his right leg dangling over the edge.  
“You can take this as… whatever. Like, you don’t have to reciprocate or anything.” He rambled.  
“Get to the point, Kiszka.” You giggled. It was odd feeling his long fingers wrapped around your own.  
“Right. Yeah. Okay. To the point. Getting there.” He was giggling too, now. “This is the most unprofessional thing but… I really like you.” The words sort of fell from his lips, like he couldn’t get them out fast enough.  
“Um…” you paused, “I like you too but, Josh, I’d be concerned if you didn’t like me because you probably would have fired me by now.”  
“No,” You shushed him again and he made a point to quieten the rest of his speech, “I mean, I like you-like you. More than a PA - more than a friend.” He spoke with more confidence now, still holding your hands and ghosting over them with his thumbs. You were a little taken aback. There hadn’t been many signs… and then you remembered. Catching him looking at you, the sass he gave you, teasing you. He was flirting. Your eyes lit up when you realised; you were completely oblivious.  
“So…” you started, giving his hands a slight squeeze, “what you’re saying is that… you want to date? Me? Date me?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Aw, you’re blushing.” You stroked the back of your fingers against his cheek and he shied away, giggling and playfully swatting your hand away.  
“Is that a yes, or…?” Josh leaned in a little more towards you, really looking you in the eyes this time, trying to search them for an answer.  
“Yes, Josh. I’ll date you, you sweet, sweet boy.” He let go of your hands and embraced you in one swift movement, wrapping his arms around you. His hands quickly found their way under your shirt, holding the smallest part of your waist, savouring the warmth of your body, and they stayed there as you rested yours on the back of his neck. “Maybe keep it just between the two of us, though?” You asked, turning your head to rest your cheek on his shoulder. “I mean, I’m still on the job while we’re out on the road, y’know? Don’t want the others to think I have a favourite.” You laughed.  
Josh pulled his face back from your shoulder, his hands still caressing your waist. “Oh, yeah. Of course. That makes sense.” There was a short pause. Both of you just feeling each others skin and gazing into each others eyes. Josh was the one to break the silence. “I’m going to kiss you now.” You nodded, feeling your cheeks heat up.

His lips were soft; they tasted like vanilla lip balm. Josh parted his mouth, deepening the kiss a little more as he ran his hands up and down your back. When you pulled away, he buried his face into your neck. You held him there, just enjoying being close to him.  
“Sun’s coming up.” His voice was barely a whisper, muffled against your t-shirt. You just nodded and stroked his hair; thankful that you all had today off.  
“Okay. Let’s try and get a couple more hours sleep and we can explore more of,” you gestured, “….this, this afternoon.” Josh untangled himself from you and stood up with his hand out towards you. You took it and he led you to your individual bunks; his above yours.  
“Milady.” He drew open your curtain and gestured for you to climb inside.  
“Dork.” You whispered and gave his cheek a small kiss before crawling into the bunk.  
“See you in a few hours.” He gave you a wink. All you could do was blush and shake your head before closing your curtain. You could hear him climb up to his own bunk and shuffle around, trying to get comfortable. Just knowing he was there was nice. This was really happening.


	2. No More Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you write something with josh where you’re dating but in secret for some reason (idk maybe you work on their tour or something) and it’s like lowkey angsty but with a fluffy ending if that makes sense ??
> 
> You are one of Greta Van Fleet’s personal assistants and dating Josh in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo. Second part. Hope you likey.

You and Josh had been dating in secret for a little over a month. Things were going pretty well. When you had time to yourselves, it always ended up in you holding each other close, caressing skin and exchanging kisses. Sometimes Josh managed to take you out without it seeming like a date to the other boys, but it totally was. It felt exciting to be sneaking around.

When you had asked Josh to keep your relationship between just the two of you, he had been hesitant. He was the kind of guy that wanted to shout his love for you to the mountain tops. However, seeing as you were one of the bands’ personal assistants, you didn’t want to make things weird or awkward between you and the rest of the band while you were still on the road with them. Josh understood. So, subtlety had become a breeze when it came to being affectionate with him while you were around the other boys.

The bus was on the move. You didn’t know where you were but you didn’t really care. Josh had woken you up to spend some time with you alone before everyone else got up. He was in just his underwear and you were wearing underwear and an oversized plain black t-shirt.

Cuddled up on the small couch in the living area, you wrapped your arms around Josh’s waist while his left arm rested around your shoulders, tracing delicate patterns on your upper arm. You started to do the same to the skin on his side but his other hand came down hard and fast on yours, halting your actions.  
“No, no, no.” He said quickly.  
“Why not?” You just wanted to give him the same treatment. Then it dawned on you. “You’re ticklish.” You moved your arm from behind him and wiggled your fingers deviously. Josh held both of his hands out flat towards you, shielding himself, ready to swat your hands away from him. Of course, you got past his poor attempt at defending his shirtless body, poking at his side a couple of times but you stopped, not wanting to end up actually pissing him off. He couldn’t help but giggle. You kissed his cheek and he brought you in for a proper kiss. Footsteps sounded through the narrow hallway and you practically jumped to the other side of the couch, away from Josh. You pulled your t-shirt over your knees, covering your bare legs. It was Jake.  
“11am. Too early for laughing.” He droned sleepily as he dragged his feet over to the kitchen area and grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. He must have heard you both messing around. You just looked at Josh and smiled apologetically. That was a close one.

-

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining bright, warm and high in the sky. The bus had stopped for everyone to get some air and grab some snacks. Both you and Josh were walking hand in hand down the street, a little ways away from the bus, so, no one saw. Josh had told Jake he needed something from whatever store was nearby and he wanted to make sure you picked up the right thing.  
He spoke in soft tones, “Feels weird lying to Jake. Bad. We tell each other everything.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry but it has to be this way. At least, until the tour is done.”  
Josh let go of your hand and folded his arms to his chest. “It doesn’t, though. They’re not going to treat you any differently… they’ll probably be over the moon that we’re dating. They’re not dumb, you know. They know something’s up. Even Sam, ever the oblivious child, asked me if something had happened between us.”  
“What did you say?”  
“What do you think I said? I said nothing happened.” He snapped. It kind of hurt but you knew keeping your relationship a secret was hurting him more. You took a few minutes to gather your thoughts, walking a little ahead of your boyfriend.

If you came out and told the rest of the band about your relationship, what would that mean for your working relationships? They all treated you like family anyway but would they think you were favouring Josh? Could you still keep your job? Is it realistic for you to be Greta Van Fleet’s PA while also dating their lead vocalist? Either stop dating Josh or say goodbye to the best job you ever had. You were spiralling. Josh heard you sniffling, watching you stop in your tracks and ran to catch up with you. Tears spilled down your cheeks as you held your head in your hands. He didn’t say anything; just wrapped his arms around you and let you sob into his shoulder.

The walk back to the bus was silent and when you both climbed aboard the bus, Josh went straight to his bunk. Your heart hurt knowing that you were causing this usually cheerful, carefree man to feel so miserable.  
Sam spoke with a mouthful of apple, “What’s up with him?”  
“I don’t know.” You lied. Josh was right. You hated lying to them as well.

That evening, the band was getting ready to go on stage, once again. You were all stood outside the stage door, waiting. Danny was twirling his drumsticks around, Jake was shaking out his hands and Sam was doing silly dances to the music that played out in the theatre. Josh, on the other hand, was simply leaning against the wall. He was in a bit of a daze, it seemed.  
“Hey.” you began. Josh didn’t look at you. “Sorry for today and basically our whole relationship. I know this isn’t really the time but I need you to know that I love you and I want everyone to know. No more lying.”  
“You do?” He wanted to be sure you were sure.  
“Yeah. Definitely. Shall we tell them together? After your performance?”  
Josh thought about it. “Absolutely.”  
The door opened and the boys were rushed through to take the stage. Josh lingered for a moment after his brothers walked through the door; sneaking a kiss from you for old times sake. “I love you too.”

After the show, you rushed, with the boys, out to the bus and it dropped you off at a hotel; not far from the venue. You only packed some pyjamas and clean clothes for the next day but Josh insisted that he carry your bag for you anyway. He really was the sweetest.  
Everyone found their rooms and you decided you’d be sleeping with Josh tonight, so, you dropped your stuff in his room. Josh’s voice was echoing through the corridor, calling for a band meeting. They all shuffled in, confused.  
“Thought this was a band meeting.” Danny looked at you hesitantly as if you weren’t supposed to be there.  
“It is. Band and y/n meeting. Kind of.” Josh was rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.  
You sighed, “Guys… Josh and I have something to tell you. It affects the whole group, so, we thought it would be best to let you know…” You couldn’t quite get the words out, though, you were desperate to stop hiding.  
“…we’re dating.” Josh quickly broke the silence.  
Jake let out a short laugh. “Old news. Okay, can we go now?” He pointed towards the door.  
“What?” You and Josh asked in unison.  
“I heard you whispering away, a while ago. ‘oooh, I _like you_-like you’” He mimicked Josh and then pinched his arm.  
Josh yelped, “Ow! What was that for?!” He massaged the red mark Jake had created.  
Jake couldn't resist and pinched him again, “For lying to me. To all of us. You’re forgiven, though; both of you. Let’s just move on.”  
Josh turned to you, then, all smiles and relief. He grabbed your hands, placed them around his neck and you felt his hands move to your hips, bringing you closer. You pulled his face down to yours and kissed him just because you could.  
There was a chorus of ‘nope’, ‘gross’ and ‘ew’ from the band when they realised what was happening and they left to go their respective rooms.  
Jake popped his head back into the room at the last second. “Make sure you use protection.” He threw a bunch of condoms at both of you.  
“Get out!” Josh had let go of you to pick them up and he chucked them back but they fell against the closed door.  
“Get ready for a lots of teasing for the rest of the tour, babe.” You couldn’t hold back your laughter. Josh covered his mouth with yours and that made you stop; still smiling, though. He rested his forehead on yours and breathed, “It’s fine. As long as I have you.”


End file.
